


Just the little things we do

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day off. Rainy day. What could they possibly do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the little things we do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon who prompted:  
> "McFassy prompt: Lazy Day."

"Wake up, James."

The voice wasn't more than a whisper. Three words carried by a light breeze. They brushed his consciousness like the white feathers of a dove, raising him from his slumber. But he didn't open his eyes until sweet tender lips kissed his forehead. And even then, he looked at the loving face of Michael through the narrow slits of his eyelids.

"Hello," James mumbled. His body instinctively turned towards Michael, a sunflower searching for radiant sunbeams. A dim and gloomy light reached him through the window ; in this rainy day, Michael was his only source of warmth.

"Coffee or tea ?" Michael asked.

James stretched his limbs, chasing away the kinks of the night. "What ?"

"For breakfast, do you want coffee or tea ?"

It didn't quite make sense to James yet, but his barely awake mind was thirsty for a strong black beverage. "Coffee, please."

Michael patted his arm. "Coffee it is." He left the bedroom, leaving James to the difficult task of waking up.

When his lover came back with a copious breakfast for two, James was sitting up against the bedpost, checking his emails on his cellphone. Michael put the tray on the table. "Tut tut," he said while grabbing the offending device. "No work on a day off, love."

"But what if I have a message from a friend ? Or a relative ?" James asked, grasping at a reason to keep his cellphone, and reaching for it desperately.

"They'll call you if it's an emergency. If not, you'll reply tomorrow." Michael put the cellphone in his pocket and hold out a buttered scone.

James took it and wolfed it down, rincing it with a large gulp of black coffee. "What time is it ?"

Michael served himself a freshly baked cookie. "Almost noon," he answered, his mouth full of the sugary treat. "What do you want to do today ?"

"Nothing ?" He took another scone. "I mean... It's nice, here. With you," he added while snuggling up to his lover.

Michael looked thoughtful for a minute, nibbling at his cookie absentmindedly until his eyes finally lighted up. He turned towards James. "Star Wars or Star Trek ?"

"Do you really need to ask ?"

Three hours later, they were lying on the sofa in front of the TV, nestled under a thick blanket, bags of crisps and crackers between them. On the screen, Khan was threatening Kirk to kill his crew. The first Star Trek movie had already been put away on the DVD shelf.

When the credits scrolled down at the end of the movie, James asked Michael : "Can we always do that on my days off ?"

"Do what ?"

"Nothing." Under the blanket, he grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed. "But together," he added with a sweet smile on his lips.


End file.
